


wishing you, wanting you

by evitaeia



Category: Ploopy - Fandom, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, wanting, wish granted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitaeia/pseuds/evitaeia
Summary: It is Christmas and while he has variations of the sponge, he does not have what he truly wants. The original - the blue-eyed, yellow-skinned, endearing laughtered sponge is all he wanted, so why wouldn’t the damn bot just hand him over?aka three times wacky wanted spongebob (and one time spongebob wanted wacky)
Relationships: Wacky/Spongebob Squarepants
Kudos: 2





	wishing you, wanting you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so i wrote this in less than an hour so obv its really rushed lolll anw this is for my friend wacky so if ure reading this i hope u like it <333

**_One._ **

It is December 8th when Wacky first lays his eyes on the bot. **_Mudae_ ** _-_ it called itself in big bold letters, coloured a light blue from the bot role the admin had added to it. He stared as pictures rushed up and heart reactions appeared below and decides he wants to give it a try.

His first roll has him thinking. His second roll has him leaning toward the bright light emitting from his computer. He stops. He thinks of an obnoxious, endearing laugh, and he has an idea. 

He thinks of a yellow sponge and decides that yellow sponge will be his. 

**_Two._ **

He thinks Mudae doesn’t quite like him as it does the other members of the server. While everyone got their wishes (sometimes he even got _their_ wishes), Mudae refused to give him the yellow sponge he so desperately wanted. Sometimes Mudae shelled out other people’s wishes one by one, and he was forced to watch jealously as none of those wishes turned out to be his. 

He rolls once more and decides he will stop at nothing until the sponge is his.

**_Three._ **

It is Christmas and while he has variations of the sponge, he does not have what he truly wants. The original - the blue-eyed, yellow-skinned, endearing laughtered sponge is all he wanted, so why wouldn’t the damn bot just hand him over? _Why couldn’t he be_ mine _?_  
  
Wacky cradles his head in his arms and considers that Mudae has no intention to give him what he wants, and does one more roll before deciding to give up.

**-**

Spongebob looked sadly at the exhausted boy from the screen. He knew the boy wanted him, but the Mudae gods refused their relationship. _Why...why do the gods forbid us?_ Spongebob cried to the gods. _Please, just once. Just..._ once _._

**“It shall be as you wish.”** A voice thundered from the sky and Spongebob smiled like he never had before as he dove out of the screen onto the lap of the confused boy.

“ _Spongebob_ … _?!_ ” He gasped and looked at the screen saying they were married.

The sponge beamed and gave him a kiss.

“I’m yours, Wacky.”


End file.
